Tsunayoshi Mikado, the Sky Buddyfighter
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: After being abandoned by his mother when he is 5, he is found by a very helpful women who adopts him into her family. 6 years later, Tsuna is introduced to several crazy events. Buddyfighter Tsuna, Stronger and Smarter Tsuna. Rated T for eventual Mafia envolvement.


**Tsunayoshi Mikado, the Sky Buddyfighter**

 **Wiley E Coyote here, with a new story and my first crossover. I have been recently been watching a show called Futurecard Buddyfight and I have to say that I love it. As I am writing this I have just spent the past week watching every episode in the anime. I have also looked at some of the Buddyfight fanfiction and am doing something that I have been planning to do for a while. Make a crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is the first one I am posting with the second one in the works.**

 **I have spent a long while creating different decks for Tsuna while trying to make each one balanced. They are mostly OC cards but there are a few different actual Buddyfight cards. I can't truly claim that I own the OC cards, since they are almost solely characters or items from Katekyo being given a form, I will claim that I have created the cards. Tsuna is going to be much more mature and he will definitely not be dame-Tsuna despite being in the only 11. There will be several changes and I hope I can surprise some of you. I will say this; Tsuna is not born into the Mikado family. He is adopted. He will be different than in the anime.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

" _Luminize/Core Gadget speech"_

" **Large monster speech"**

 **Card name & Card effects**

 _ **Buddyfight World**_

 ***Location; Time***

*Sound Effects*

 **I hope you enjoy this story. Please tell me how you like this in the reviews. Please note that I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Futurecard Buddyfight. I only claim cards that I made, like my buddy, Dungeon Beast, Road Runner. Are you ready? 3, 2, 1! Buddyfight!**

 **Chapter 1 – Abandonment, Acceptance, and Adoption**

 ***Choutokyo, Japan; Afternoon (6 years before Buddyfight anime starts)***

On a bench in a park, there was a small, spiky-haired, brunet boy holding a packet of cards in his hands. He wore an orange t-shirt that was a little big on him and blue shorts. He had several bruises on his arms and a bandage on his cheek. He had tears in his brown eyes as he looked at the card packet.

Unknown to the boy, a teal-haired woman carrying a bag of groceries saw the boy and went to go check up on him, wondering where his parents were. "Excuse me young man, but what's your name?" She asked the boy gently. The boy looked up at the women, startled before stuttering out a reply. "My name is Tsunayoshi but everyone calls me Tsuna. What's your name?" He asked meekly. "My name is Suzumi Mikado. Where's your parents, Tsuna?" She asked with a frown.

The now named Tsuna started to cry, while hugging his knees to his chest, immediately causing Suzumi to bring the small boy into a hug. "Kaa-san *sniff* left me here when nii-sama wanted to go get some ice cream and Tou-san is almost never home." Tsuna said sadly. Suzumi frowned when she heard this, no child should experience what Tsuna just did. "Do you want my help finding them?" She asked softly.

He quickly shook his head no. "No, I don't want to go back. Kaa-san never pays any attention to me, Tou-san only calls me weak and pathetic, and nii-sama beats me up all the time!" He said frantically. This only caused Suzumi to frown deeper before a thought came into her head. "Why don't you come home with me?" She asked. "Are you sure that it is okay?" Tsuna asked. "Sure, it's okay. My family is always okay with meeting new people." She reasoned. "Thank you. No one really has been this nice to me." Tsuna said so quiet that Suzumi barely heard him. This caused her to frown again **(She seems to be doing this a lot)** before she smiled and took hold of Tsuna's hand. "Let's go Tsuna. I think that you will really enjoy meeting my family," Suzumi said.

 ***Mikado Residence; 15 minutes later***

"I'm home everyone and I brought a new friend!" Suzumi called out as she entered the house and took off her shoes, Tsuna copying her actions. "Mom, you're back!" A young boy, about a year older than Tsuna, with black, spiky hair and red, spiky bangs and a young girl with dark pink, spiky hair **(this is going to be a common attribute, the spiky hair. You don't like. I don't care. This is how they all look in the show.)** yelled as they rushed towards their mother, hugging her tightly. "Welcome home, dear," a tall, black haired, glasses wearing man said as he greeted his wife. "Who's this little fella?" He asked noticing the little boy hiding behind his wife's leg. "Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone this is Tsunayoshi. He was abandoned by his parents today so I offered him a place to stay." Suzumi explained causing the family to gasp.

But she would not let them dwell on the newly revealed information. "Tsuna, this is my husband Takashi, my son Gao, my daughter Hanako, and this is my mother Hanae." She said pointing towards each member of the family finishing with a little, old women drinking tea quietly that appeared out of nowhere startling everyone but Suzumi. "I have another son named Yota but he is at a friend's house today, probably going over that Sunfighter comic Yota made." Suzumi explained. Tsuna was about to ask about the Sunfighter when his stomach growled. "I guess you're hungry, Tsuna. Well then let's make supper real quick and eat."

 ***Thirty minutes later***

The family was all seated at the table with a meal in front of them. "Itadakimasu! (1)" They all said before digging in. "This is tasty!" Gao said between bites. "Thanks Gao. Tsuna here helped to make this; it seems he has a bit of a talent for cooking." Suzumi said, causing Tsuna to blush. "Hey Tsuna, I noticed you were carrying something in your hands when you came in here. What was it?" Takashi asked curiously causing everyone to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna pulled out the card packet that he was holding earlier and laid on the table. "You mean this? I don't really know what it is. I just found it on the ground but something told me pick it up." He explained quietly. Gao looked at the packet and immediately recognized it. "This is a Buddyfight card packet!" He yelled excitedly. "Buddyfight?" Everyone asked. "It is a card game where people build a deck filled with monsters, spells, and items and fight each other. Each player also has a Buddy, a monster that is their partner. Little Tsuna here got lucky and found one of these packets. He might get even luckier and find his Buddy. I know Gao is very interested in this game." Hanae explained.

"Open it, Tsuna! I want to see what's inside!" Hanako said excitedly. Tsuna, himself, was excited about hearing what Grandma Hanae said. He was determined to find his Buddy so he would never be alone again. No one noticed his eyes flashing orange as he thought about this. Tearing open the package, he pulled the first card. It showed a picture of a green chameleon, with the name **Shapeshifting Chameleon, Leon.** "That's a rare card!" Gao exclaimed looking over Tsuna's shoulder.

The next card Tsuna pulled was a man dressed in a suit wearing a fedora. He was holding a gun that had a bright yellow light shining from it. It was hard to notice but there was a yellow pacifier around his neck. The card was called **Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.** "That's a double rare card!" Gao said looking at the cool looking card in Tsuna's hand. Tsuna was shocked at the cards he pulled and decided to see what else he would get. He grabbed the next two cards and pulled them out. The first card looked like some sort of futuristic glove that was alight with flames, while the second card was of a cloak. The names were **Mantello di Vongola Primo** and **Mitena di Vongola Primo.** "I've never heard of those cards before." Gao muttered confused at the strange looking cards.

Tsuna looked at the final card that had yet to be revealed. He looked at it, doubting if he would find his Buddy before he strengthened his resolve causing his eyes to turn orange and a small flame to appear on his head, unnoticed by the Mikado family. He pulled the last card out but before he could look at it, it glowed a bright orange light before flying out of Tsuna's hand and landing in an open space in the room. In a flash of light, a teenage girl wearing a strange outfit with an even stranger hat but the strangest thing was the orange pacifier hanging around her neck. She turned to the Mikado family and Tsuna and bowed to them.

"Hello, my name is **3** **rd** **Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni**. I am Tsuna's new Buddy." She introduced herself before realizing what she just said. "Wait, Tsuna! Why are you so young!" She exclaimed causing question marks to appear on everyone's head.

 **Chapter end**

 **Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun. I am going to say this now, Tsuna will different be than in the KHR anime which will be shown in the next chapter which will skip ahead to the start of the Buddyfight anime. This is mainly because he had a much different upbringing than in the anime and Buddyfight monster Reborn began to train him with Yuni earlier than when Tsuna started when he had the title No-Good constantly shoved down his throat with no one helping him to get better.**

 **I am also going to say that Tsuna will have different Guardians since all the canon Guardians is Tsuna's unnamed brother's Guardians with the possible exception of Chrome. I am debating whether or not to include her as one of Tsuna's Guardians. She's my favorite character besides Tsuna and the one I pair with Tsuna the most. I don't know what I will name Tsuna's brother (though Giotto and any other name for the Primo is out of the question).**

 **I have figured out who is going to be most of Tsuna's Guardians with the exception of the Mist Guardian. If you can figure out a good character (and reason) for the position from Buddyfight than I will consider it and possibly make them the Mist Guardian. If not then it is Chrome. That is all I have to say right now. I will see you all in the next chapter. Later everyone.**


End file.
